


“Now wouldn’t that be… irony?”

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 In the Beginning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: On the Eastern wall of the Garden of Eden, Crowley wants Aziraphale before the touch will burn - but isn't willing to use temptation to get it.





	“Now wouldn’t that be… irony?”

**Author's Note:**

> (I have taken some possibly liberal interpretations of what Aziraphale's physical intimacy would do to Crowley for a few thousand years.)

Crowley – he’s decided that he’d rather be that than _Crawly –_ tempts Eve into eating the apple and giving it to Adam to taste as well.

"You what?” Aziraphale _gave his flaming sword away?_ Crowley looks at Aziraphale, this _Angel_ he’s supposed to be Enemies with, and…

Well, it’s hard to be true enemies with someone you drifted more in the soft starry nebulae of directionless wandering than… Well, instead of fell in a sharp line down, like a meteor shooting from heaven and crashing so hard it burrows into Hell. Crowley’s sure the angels see all the fallen demons as plummeted straight down to Earth.

Including him. It hurts, and now he has to prove himself in the other direction.

Maybe he should become that self-fulfilling prophecy, a demon only of the darkness, even as he talks to Aziraphale and envisions the beautiful gardens behind him. The gardens are beautiful, but the stars in the night that are made invisible by the flaming sun and now the approaching storm clouds are – more so. Crowley should know; he had made some of them Before.

But it’s also hard to be enemies with someone you’ve almost just met, though it _is_ apparently easy to want them. The flaming sword is gone, and with it Crowley’s defenses. There’s not a lot of time left, then. Oh, not Armageddon, that’s thousands of years away. No, there’s not a lot of time left before Aziraphale’s ethereal body against his will burn him.

The thunderstorm’s sound rings in Crowley’s head, the rain droplets burning where Aziraphale’s wing does not fully shelter him, a taste of what he won’t be able to have for the next thousands of years.

Crowley speaks again, but not to tempt the angel. Crowley is a demon, but one doesn’t _saunter vaguely downwards_ to lose all their morals, and – and if Aziraphale is going to want him, it’s not going be Crowley as temptation, but Crowley as an equal.

Aziraphale murmurs, voice intense, “Now wouldn’t that be… irony?”

“In the grand scheme of things? Oh, certainly, it’s amusing to think about from quite a distance. Not quite irony, though. It’s not a matter of right vs. wrong, Heaven vs. Hell here, it would just be _us.”_ Crowley does not intend to slip in the note of pleading in his voice, but it’s there.

The angel laughs, and Crowley steps back at the fire glittering in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Are you tempting me, demon?” Well, Aziraphale is certainly enjoying this, then. Crowley isn’t quite used to being tormented like this, not even in the halls of Hell itself. But it’s making Aziraphale even more attractive.

“Only if you want to be tempted, angel,” replies Crowley.

“I rather think I do.”

Crowley shivers, and the light is beautiful. The re-emerged sun splashing down onto the eastern wall of Eden and the – as Aziraphale would call it – ineffable light of the angel himself. Crowley usually has more words than this, but he’s rendered into a wordless state of Being.

Aziraphale notices. “Are you all right, Crowley?” The usage of his name startles Crowley, he can barely answer yes.

For a while he’s weeping because has no words for what he’s lost and what’s happening and what he won’t have again. Aziraphale asks him again, wiping at Crowley’s face, if he’s okay, and Crowley still can barely answer.

Then their wings and the light are the only things that exist, blocking out the rest of Earth, blocking out even Heaven and Hell.

And Crowley is wordless but no longer weeping.


End file.
